<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Doon] 保護人 by Greta_Z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154927">[Doon] 保護人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greta_Z/pseuds/Greta_Z'>Greta_Z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greta_Z/pseuds/Greta_Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>（短篇abo）直男保鑣金建學×傲嬌少爺東柱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. （上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哥～你睡了嗎？”</p>
<p>金建學剛接起電話，就聽到那頭的人比平時軟糯的聲音。</p>
<p>“還沒，在對你明天的動線。怎麼了？你不舒服？”</p>
<p>“沒有… 你在忙我不打擾你了，晚安！”</p>
<p>聽著電話裏傳來斷線後的忙音，他愈想愈覺得不對勁，東柱除了在發他脾氣外從不曾這樣掛他電話。想起那小孩上次積食鬧到都要進醫院了才說，連忙撥通監控室：“喂，我是警衛金建學，S260797，麻煩幫我調一下‘小屋’二樓C走廊今晚7點後的監控，看‘VIP十四號’現在是否在房裡。”</p>
<p>建學一邊等電話那頭的答覆，一邊抓起大門後掛著的運動外套披上，就出門往官邸方向去了。</p>
<p>得到監控室的確認說VIP-14八點半後沒再離開過房間，建學跟官邸門口的手足交代了句就直接往二樓右側盡頭的房間奔去。</p>
<p>正在二層樓梯間站崗的警衛看見快速靠近的便衣身影，連忙把人截下來：“金組長？你不是下值了嗎？”</p>
<p>“呃…剛才東柱給我打電話，又不說什麼事就掛了，我不放心過來看一眼，他在房裡？”</p>
<p>被攔下並獲得VIP-14看起來一切正常的答覆後，他才想自己是不是太小題大作了，一通被掛掉的電話就在休息時間特地從宿舍趕過來。但人都到了，本著職業道德總要確認一下。</p>
<p>他離遠確認過東柱的房門下有光，剛靠近要敲門時就聞到一絲冷冽的梅花香味。</p>
<p>===</p>
<p>“東柱！你在嗎？</p>
<p>我是金建學。東柱——”</p>
<p>“…建學哥？你怎麼來了…”</p>
<p>金建學聽著門後氣若遊絲的嗓音，知道自己是猜對了：“東柱，你先開門。我怕你暈倒在房間裡！”</p>
<p>孫東柱猶豫了一下，最終還是開門讓人進來了。</p>
<p>一進門，濃郁的花香味立即撲面而來。建學看著東柱臉上的潮紅，強忍著呼吸問他抑制劑呢。發情中的男孩拉開距離，艱澀地說用完了。</p>
<p>“東明呢？”</p>
<p>“我借給他了，我沒想到會怎麼快到… 我不應該打給哥你的，你快出去！” 男孩一手撐著書桌保持站立，盡力要把眼前這個散發著熟悉松木香氣、只穿著一件白色無袖上衣和敞開的運動外套，還一邊屏氣閉息一邊拼命想辦法的人趕出去：“你再不走就來不及了！”</p>
<p>金建學看著自己那位都難受到全身發抖了還在擔心別人的保護目標，在心裡歎了一口氣，就開始把本來盡力收起的信息素慢慢的放出來。</p>
<p>“哥——”東柱對逐漸靠近的木香和金建學本人露出驚恐的神情，但發抖的身體卻本能地因為逐漸濃烈的信息素而開始沒那麼難受。</p>
<p>金建學左手扶著東柱的手肘讓他坐下，右手輕柔地按上男孩因為在家而赤裸著的光滑後頸，一點一點地用自己的信息素減緩眼前omega的發情症狀。</p>
<p>“沒事的，我不能放任你這樣，我只是輸點信息素給你。”他試圖放輕聲安慰依然在發抖的瘦削身影。</p>
<p>“你明知道…我…你會惹上麻煩的！”本來一直低頭不愿看他的男孩聽到他的話猛然抬頭盯著他罵道。</p>
<p>本就明亮的大眼睛因為生氣而顯得格外有神采，天知道他有多想再吻一遍這雙漂亮的得像斑比小鹿的眼睛！</p>
<p>他正要摒棄自己的雜念，專心救人，就感受到那雙扶上他腰間的細手。</p>
<p>看著男孩的神情一下子由舒緩變成渴望，金建學立即責怪自己片刻的走神。同樣的錯誤金建學從來不犯第二次，但好像只要事關孫東柱，金警衛官的所有原則就會變得無力。</p>
<p>用alpha信息素抑制omega的發情反應本就是暫時性的，不但要alpha對自己的信息素有高超的掌控力，還要保持高度集中，因為一旦超過了反而會適得其反。</p>
<p>“哥～”細手毫無章法地在警衛官緊緻的腰間遊走著。</p>
<p>建學感覺因水氣而染上一絲嫵媚的眼睛直視進了自己的靈魂深處，與清麗的冬梅香氣一起緊緊綁著他的心，讓他再也無法在東柱面前抑制自己的感情。</p>
<p>就算要下地獄，我也會保護你的。</p>
<p>===</p>
<p>建學放開本來按著的腺體，轉而托起東柱的後腦，彎下腰吻上他日思夜想的那雙眼睛，然後是緋紅的臉頰、高挺的鼻樑，和那雙跟印象中一樣柔軟的嘴唇。東柱唇上護唇膏的草莓香味在建學的舌尖環繞，本來單純的吻逐漸變成吮吸、舔舐、相互追逐的舌尖。</p>
<p>建學在兩人換氣的空隙一手把男孩從書桌椅上提了起來，東柱被突然的離地嚇得收緊了圈著建學腰間的手。建學另一隻手推開礙事的旋轉椅後才用雙手把無甚重量的男孩放上書桌邊上。正想要再尋那張透著花果香氣的朱唇，唇主人卻突然學著自己把手放在他的後腦上，問道：“我們…不去床上嗎？”</p>
<p>“你確定嗎？”金建學壓抑著幾乎要洶湧而出的侵略本能，注視著東柱的雙眼問道。</p>
<p>儘管處於發情期的omega幾乎無法控制自己的身體反應，但金建學依然要肯定東柱本人的意願。但凡東柱有一絲猶豫，他寧願親自半夜在整個青瓦台開廣播徵求抑制劑，也不願侵犯這個外表高傲內心善良的男孩。他的保護目標。他不該喜歡的人。他愛上的人。</p>
<p>“我要妳，哥～”</p>
<p>“東柱你知道我是誰嗎？”</p>
<p>“金建學。</p>
<p>討人厭的死直男保鑣。</p>
<p>會對我笑的黑面神。</p>
<p>我喜歡的人——”</p>
<p>一向對自己的自制能力引以為傲的總統安全局行動隊分組長這次失控了，對著他的保護目標——大韓民國現任總統的幺子孫東柱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————————</p>
<p>
  <strong>角色概念圖（a.k.a.靈感來源）：</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. （中）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>孫東柱不記得他們昨晚到底做了幾次，但他記得當自己借著發情期終於有勇氣對那個人說出喜歡二字時那個奪去他一切氧氣的吻。記得那個粗暴的吻之後，同一個人用那雙永遠像夏天一樣散發著熱度的大手輕柔地把他抱上了床。</p><p>記得那個人沒有像平時一樣離開，而是伏在了他的身上，開始舔舐、吮吸他白熾的頸側，留下一個個像紅梅一樣的印記。平日裡被項圈覆蓋著的皮膚異常敏感，幾乎一被金建學意外小巧的嘴唇碰到，東柱就感覺連他自己聞著都像是沉溺在梅酒裏的果子一樣，只有緊緊抓著那個正在自己身上點火的人，才不會墜入永無晝日的深淵裡。</p><p>他記得金建學用他指節分明的手指快速地解決了自己那套小熊睡衣上的鈕扣，如果他當時不是在發情期，都想要問解扣子是不是要員保護訓練的一部分。還記得他明明都把自己送上門了，那個人卻依然不捨得對自己下手。</p><p>“哥，我要你！”他強迫自己集中精神，讓金建學這個膽小鬼知道他是認真的：“我已經成年，不是小孩子了！”</p><p>看著那個撩完人不願負責的金·自制力狂魔·建學，快要被發情期弄得失去理智的東柱唯有使出殺手鐧，一個翻身把毫無防備的金警衛官壓到自己身下：“哥，難道你不喜歡西柚尼嗎？”</p><p>Sion是金建學偶爾陪他打遊戲時用的遊戲角色。東柱並不喜歡這個角色，覺得他很醜。但金建學說Sion很像生氣打人時的東柱，之後每次小孩子發脾氣要動手時金建學就說“東柱要變成Sion了啊！”，神奇的是東柱發脾氣的時候真的變少了。後來東柱發現‘Sion’配上小輩用的後綴‘-ie’會變得非常可愛，就開始時不時的自稱‘西柚尼’，而被同僚稱作‘黑面神’的金建學每次聽到他叫自己作西柚尼時總是保持不住他自豪的撲克臉。</p><p>他在拿自己打賭，最後一次，賭青瓦台的精英警衛官敢不敢承認他喜歡上了自己的被保護人。</p><p>===</p><p>金建學也不肯定自己是甚麼時候開始對孫東柱有了警衛員對護衛目標以外的關注的。</p><p>剛開始，金建學只覺得孫東柱是個經常冷著一張臉、有點麻煩但不算太難顧的小孩，當然這可能是因為旁邊有一個經常上躥下跳、最愛跟警衛員玩捉迷藏的孫東明做對比。與經常上課打瞌睡但開朗熱情人緣超好的東明不同，長年成績排年級前三的東柱是老師們的寵兒，但卻似乎總是獨來獨往。</p><p>與參加著各種課外社團，整天往外跑的東明不一樣，東柱基本上只在教室、飯堂和圖書館這三點中來回。這本來會讓護衛工作變得簡單，但問題是，這小孩不讓人貼身跟著，說這影響他在學校裡的社交。最終，被自己老婆兒子輪番轟炸的總統閣下為了不提早殉職只好頂著安全局的強烈反對，勉強同意了試行一個月的遙距保護。孫東柱在學校範圍內時如非緊急情況，警衛隊一律在監控室裡待命。</p><p>監控保安錄像一向是常用的警衛手段之一，但通常是為了輔助近身保護。單靠監控，上課時還好，放小息時要在成堆穿著一樣制服、不斷移動的蘿蔔頭裡緊跟盯著保護目標移動。這一個月下來，本來視力測試就在不及格邊緣的金建學感覺自己快盯成鬥雞了！倒是跟他搭檔的前輩李抒澔似乎對突然改變的章程毫無意見，輪流休息時這人甚至直接就在監控室裡打起遊戲來。</p><p>不過也是因為被困在監控室這樣一天八個小時地盯著這兄弟倆的行動，建學才發現東柱真的是很孤僻，除了偶爾跑到隔壁課室給健忘的東明帶東西，他幾乎不怎麼跟同學說話。像是小組活動時也經常落單，永遠是跟其他落單的同學硬湊成一組，然後寧願一個人把全組的工作全包了也不怎麼願意跟組員開會討論，他的同學似乎也沒有要跟他做朋友的打算。</p><p>“你其實可以試著跟同學們一起合作的。” 建學曾經在看著東柱一個人在家焦頭爛額地打小組報告時，趁著四周無人不忍地對他說了句不在職權範圍內的忠告，但換來的只是一句冷漠的“你不懂”。在此之後他沒再試著有任何踰矩的言行，但小孩的內向依然偶爾會煩擾著他。</p><p>===</p><p>雙胞胎的高一結業禮那天，一切如常。雖然因為有學生家長訪校而讓警衛隊相對提高了一點警惕，但總統夫婦因為外訪行程不在國內，因此那天校內只是繼續維持13和14組的遠距保護。典禮結束後，東明正在跟朋友們合照時，東柱去了洗手間。原本正在午休啃著紫菜捲的建學突然聽到抒澔“咦”的一聲：“這小子進去超過15分鐘了吧？”</p><p>建學低頭看了下錶，的確是有點久。雖然想大概只是肚子不舒服，但建學依然放心不下的起身了，“哥，我去看一下吧。” 抒澔還來不及提醒對方他還在午休讓自己去人就走了。</p><p>來到洗手間門口的警衛官本來還在想要怎麼說小孩才不會因為他出現在校園範圍而發脾氣，結果正要開門就聽到裡面傳來的叫罵聲。</p><p>“跩什麼跩！你爸媽都沒來你跩什麼跩？別以為放假了就沒事，哥我今天給你一頓夠的，看你還敢不敢用這種眼神看著前輩！小狗崽子，你肯定是個omega吧，你爸知道你是O的會有什麼反應呢？”</p><p>金建學推開門就看見纖瘦的東柱正被幾個高年級生圍著，其中一個人不斷對著他的胸腹揍著，但東柱只是死死的盯著對方。</p><p>“你們在幹什麼！” 金建學不會承認他那一刻想要大力揍回去的衝動。</p><p>幾個學生們見到全身勁裝的金建學顯然慫了，但顯然是領頭的那個只是對著來人不屑地切了一聲“政府的走狗”。</p><p>建學想要攔著那幾個學生不讓走，但看著倒在地上的東柱，他只是略略地掃過幾人胸前的名牌就徑直的往東柱奔去了。他扶起了癱軟在地的小孩，連忙解開他的襯衫好檢查他的傷勢。他用力抓住了小孩想反抗的手才看見對方身上大大小小、深深淺淺的瘀痕。</p><p>“你！” 金建學氣得不知該說什麼，“這就是你不讓警衛跟著的原因？”</p><p>東柱的頭依然高傲地抬著，但眼睛沒看他。</p><p>“他們打你多久了？”</p><p>東柱沒有回答，只是推開幾乎圈著他的建學，起身走到洗手盆前對著鏡子整理起了頭髮，彷彿剛才一切都是建學的一場幻覺。</p><p>“你知道無論怎樣循例我是要報告上去的。”</p><p>“不！”東柱急忙回過身，冷若冰霜的面具終於有了一絲裂縫，“拜託不要！他們沒有做得太過分，我只是挨了幾拳而已... 求你不要告訴我爸媽和東明！”</p><p>“東柱，他們打了你，還不只一次。你身上都有瘀青了，這是霸凌，不是玩鬧！就算不是因為規章，我也要告訴你父母的。”</p><p>“他們已經夠忙的了，還有東明，他知道的話會發飆的，拜託你。你知道他打不過那些人，他會被退學的！”</p><p>建學不知道他那一刻是比較訝異於東柱不像他以為的冷漠，還是因為明明是他被欺負了卻還在擔心別人而感到心疼。理智上，他知道這件事應該要通知校方還有東柱的家長，霸凌是很嚴重的惡行，更別提他有職責要將警衛目標任何發生的事報告上去。但他也明白受害者有時候會對於自己的經歷很不恥，特別是像東柱這樣心思細膩的孩子，而這世上對於受害者有時出奇的殘忍，他不希望公開遭受霸凌的事實會讓東柱變得更封閉。而他也不能否認現在盯著自己的那雙水汪汪的大眼睛讓他無法拒絕。</p><p>建學看著自己手上的對講機通話鍵，沈思了一會，最終開口道，“如果你同意開學後用回貼身保護，我可以暫時不報告上去。”</p><p>看著對方亮起的臉色，建學強迫自己繼續下去，“但你要在假期裡自己跟父母還有東明說，不然我會報告上去的。”</p><p>東柱明顯想要反駁，建學放輕了語氣嘗試說服小孩，“東柱，你被同學欺凌了。無論那些學生會不會受到懲罰，你的家人需要知道你的經歷。如果東明被欺負沒跟你說，你也會生氣吧？”</p><p>“他才不會被欺負...” 東柱嘀咕道，但沒有反駁建學的話。</p><p>“這是我唯一接受的條件，不然我會立即上報上去的，” 建學拿出他最有權威的聲線說道。</p><p>“你！” 東柱盯著他，憤憤地說，“你知道他們都在你背後叫你黑面神吧。”</p><p>“我知道，”建學的嘴角翹了起來。</p><p>就是被金建學發現了秘密之後的那一個春假，一向冷漠而且厭惡警衛的東柱開始對這位警衛官變得比較親近。在東明不在家時，他會在打遊戲時開始喊著讓建學陪他一起玩。然後在被認真打遊戲的金建學秒殺時會抱怨著對方不解風情絲毫不會遷就人，語氣中有著一絲本人都不察覺的撒嬌。</p><p>高二開學後東柱依然不愛跟人說話，但開始會在某人強硬的視線下跟同學們打招呼，也鮮少再抱怨被跟著，甚至偶爾很享受指揮金建學到小賣部去幫他買果汁。官邸的冷面王子和安全局的黑面神被整個青瓦台笑稱他倆是一物降一物，他們也保持著這種無語名狀的親密直到東柱的分化。</p><p>===</p><p>自從他跟東明都被分化成omega後，為了確保安全，他們身邊的alpha警衛都被調職，全數換成beta。Beta的確不會發出信息素，但同時他們也感應不到信息素。剛分化的少年對於發情期的前兆甚至自己的氣味都不大了解，大意的他就是這樣直接在校慶的話劇舞台上陷入了發情狀態。</p><p>他感到身體開始發熱時正在台上表演著歐菲莉亞的最後一幕，因受到王子的背叛和父親之死的雙重打擊而精神失常、到處遊蕩、採花、歌唱的段落。發情期前兆的身體癥兆加深了表演的說服力，清冷的梅香被自己手上爭艷斗麗的鮮花埋沒，以致沒人發現台上之人即將到來的敏感時刻，包括他自己。</p><p>狀似瘋癲的歐菲莉亞走下台給觀眾派花時，被調去保護總統夫人的金建學正站在前排觀眾席旁，看著戴上金色假髮、穿著純白長裙的男孩給自己母親送花。遙遠的注意到孫夫人原本被兒子逗樂的愉快神情突然染上憂色，以及空氣中那一絲熟悉的冷香後，金建學的眼睛就沒離開過他的前任被保護人。</p><p>現場有上百名在社會上有聲望有權勢的人正在觀賞自家孩子的校慶表演，他一個小小的警衛不能因為自己的懷疑就無緣無故打斷演出，唯有緊盯著男孩沉浸在表演中翩翩起舞的身影。身旁的手足注意到他的異常，他連忙摘下耳機讓對方私下通知東柱的警衛把男孩的抑制劑拿來，以防萬一。  </p><p>歐菲莉亞的戲份快結束了。那是他第一次慶幸小時候被學校逼著看完了那比磚頭還厚、充斥著拐彎抹角的修辭和古舊用詞的《莎翁經典名著》。金建學看著跟著手足回來、顯然有點慌張的新晉14組員，唯有跟自己的組員交代一聲，帶著東柱的警衛趕去後台。</p><p>回到台上的東柱一眼就看到穿著正裝、突然闖進後台的身影，他強忍著燥熱，給了來人一記眼刀。他知道金建學會明白他的意思，他不會讓自己在舞台上倒下的，所以讓他演完這最後一幕！</p><p>    他會不會再回來？<br/>
他會不會再回來？<br/>
　    不，不，他死了；<br/>
　    你的命也難保，<br/>
他再也不會回來。<br/>
他的胡須像白銀，<br/>
滿頭黃發亂紛紛。<br/>
　    人死不能活，<br/>
　    且把悲聲歇；<br/>
主，請饒赦他的靈魂！<br/>
和所有好心人的靈魂。</p><p>願主與你們同在！</p><p>歐菲莉亞面對著觀眾、步伐不穩地退幕時收穫了觀眾不斷的掌聲，但東柱只記得倒在一雙有力的臂彎前那人眼裡的擔憂，和包覆著他的溫暖木香。</p><p>===</p><p>去拿抑制劑的手足還沒回來，身旁新來的同僚只顧著光著急。金建學快速回想著當初背下的學校圖則，把懷裡熾熱的男孩一把抱起從後門離開了人山人海的學校禮堂。</p><p>後門出來是學校邊陲一小片無用的空地，空無一人的室外反而讓懷裡人的冷冽花香和呻吟聲變得愈發明顯。金建學把東柱放在一個紮實的道具木箱上後，就拉開了距離。無線詢問手足到何處，只得到剛到課室的答覆。看著被同僚死命按著才不至於抓傷自己的東柱，他冒險做了一件他只聽過理論的事。</p><p>他在同僚戒備的眼神下靠近陷入情慾的omega，讓男孩的警衛摘下omega的項圈。</p><p>“我知道自己在做什麼，我不會傷害東柱的，” 他希望自己說的是真的。</p><p>不知是他比平時柔和的聲線還是眼裡真實的擔憂，或者只是他職級和資歷比對方高，總之那名歷練不足但忠心盡責的beta警衛最後聽從前輩的指示解下了覆蓋著男孩腺體的項圈。金建學用多年習成的自控力強迫自己在撲鼻而來的花香中保持清醒，遵從記憶中的指導慢慢地釋出信息素。</p><p>男孩慢慢平靜下來，依然燥熱，但不再亂抓自己。他慶幸自己賭中了，讓同僚放開男孩趕緊去跟手足接應把抑制劑帶回來。</p><p>最後男孩順利挺過了分化後第一次的發情期，而他因為極佳的即時應對而被表揚，升為副組長。但只有他知道，自己的自制力不如自己預想的好。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>終於更了第二章，結果本來打算兩章完的短文好像愈寫愈長。設定是一早想好的，但我對於中間關於80的部份確實不滿意，甚至一度想要刪掉。其實我現在依然不肯定，但不更的話我大概一輩子都不會更了，所以還是放上來了。車的話，被我拖了（我知道，大家打我吧！）最近重新寫文發現我大概是屬於那種心有餘而力不足的人，腦洞很多但真寫出來是永遠卡文～ 依舊是那句，很像知道大家是怎麼想的！（噢對了，東柱在演的那個話劇是《哈姆雷特》，那句經典的「To be or not to be」就出自這部劇作。）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>